Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic chip component with an integrated circuit and a fabrication method. Integrated circuits are increasingly being used in applications for which the quality and reliability demands of the bond between the semiconductor chip and the contact terminal pads of an external circuit carrier are different than in applications such as telecommunications, aerospace, traffic engineering, or medical technology, given correspondingly extreme conditions. Chip components with integrated circuits that are not subject to extreme demands with respect to thermal-shock resistance at extremely high or low temperatures, or are not stored at high temperatures belong to the “low tech” class of chip components, which covers a segment of applications in which the cost-intensive bonding techniques of conventional chip components must be replaced by more economical solutions.